1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button device, and especially applying to garments of all kinds with buttons, where the button device features the replacement of the lost button with an electronic type of button having a display to simulate the appearance of the lost button and to make the dressing neat.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 9, a shirt 7, a garment for the upper part of the body, often comes with a front opening 73, collar, and sleeves 71, aside from its body portion 72. And one side of the front opening 73 is set with spaced buttons 8 while the other side corresponding to the button 8 is provided with plural spaced buckle opening 81 correspondingly. Users only need to cross one arm from the front opening 73 into one sleeve 71, wear on the body portion 72, and finish the other sleeve 71, followed by engaging each button 8 with the corresponding buckle opening 81, and the shirt is worn on the body.
Most of the buttons are sewn on the clothing by needlework which is vulnerable to be pulled off by external forces. Besides, the buttons always belong to small items, which are not easy to be found once lost, and that would cause the dressed person looked untidy and also offend aesthetic sensibility of others. Shirts always have spare buttons sewn on the inner side or bottom corner. But once someone is out of home and does not carry the sewing kit, that is, no spare buttons for backup, which would make someone embarrassed in the public places.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the inventor has invested much time to study the relevant knowledge. After quite many experiments and improvement, the button device of this invention is eventually succeeded, substantially settles the aforesaid embarrassment and also meets the urgent use.